Scheduling systems such as calendars are used for a variety of purposes in order to track how time is spent and to reserve time for future events. For example, a calendar is a system by which a user may transcribe a list of their future activities in order to ensure that those activities are not missed and do not conflict with other future activities. Users continue to desire advances in scheduling technology in order to enhance their lives.